A conventional failure diagnosis apparatus for a fuel level sensor described in JP10-184479A has determined that the fuel level sensor failed (broke down) in a case where an amount of change in an output value of the fuel level sensor when to consume predetermined fuel is smaller than a predetermined failure determining threshold value.